Untitled yet....I'll name it afta I'm done
by AngelWings2
Summary: Nice story I guess...tee heh
1. Default Chapter

"Here we are Squall...the place we promised, behind Edea's house," Rinoa stepped out onto the fresh grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and scented the wonderful scent of nature. But...when she opened her eyes everything seemed to be different...very different, the clouds turned gray and the beautiful carpet of grass turned into a plain of dead desert.   
"What's happening Squall" Rinoa turned towards Squall but he tuned his back towards her and started to walk away.  
"Squall! Where are you going? Wait!" She quickly ran after him, "Squall! Please! Ahh~" suddenly Rinoa couldn't breathe and she noticed she was surrounded by water... "(Squall)"...  
*** ***  
Rinoa woke up on her bed in a cold sweat. "Not this dream again...it's getting pretty annoying...but it was so real every time...it's like...I was really choking, it's like it meant something but I don't know what" thought Rinoa, "Squall"   
She quickly got up a ran outside the Balamb Garden visitor suits and ran towards the SeeD Dormitory.   
"Room 103, here it is" Rinoa placed her thumb on the scanner and it scanned her thumbprint. In seconds the door unlocked. Squall was on his bed sleeping like a pig.  
"Squall, wake up please...wake up"  
"Huh...? Rinoa it's 3 in the morning...great timing"  
"Sorry...but I had that dream again, this time I was drowning, in that place" Rinoa stared at Squall and he gave her that look, "Oh no don't tell me you had it too"  
"I did," replied Squall  
" ......"   
"Hey relax, I'm sure it's alright"   
"No it's not Squall! It meant something, I know it did...I've been having it for days and I know it's...it's, coming back"  
"What is?" asked Squall.  
"Everything...the evil shall rise again, prepare for eternal night," Rinoa covered her mouth as if she said something wrong. "What am I doing? I did not say that, it wasn't me! Squall! Help me,"  
Squall stared at Rinoa with a confused look. "You need some rest Rinoa"  
Rinoa nodded and headed for the door. " I don't want to go back...I'm staying here, with you"  
"Alright...you talk the bed and I'll take the sofa...good night"  
"(That wasn't what I had in mind) Umm....you can take the bed too if you want," said Rinoa.  
" Oh, are you sure? Ok, you can take the sofa...good night"  
" Squall! How slow are you?"   
" Huh?...OH! NO..."  
" Tch...fine" wined Rinoa and hopped onto the bed.  
" I just don't think you're ready yet that's all Rinoa"  
" I AM ready!" Rinoa jumped off the bed and hugged Squall"  
" ......." Squall said his famous line.  
" So? :)"  
" NO!"  
" AWWW"   
Rinoa was hanging on Squall and he's trying to swing her off. She wined really loudly and it woke up all the SeeDs from that level.  
Quistis, now that she got her instructor license back, she was in charge of that level...and...her, too, was awaken by Squall and Rinoa.   
" Squall! Rinoa! To my office now!" yelled Quistis.  
  
SORRIE! This chapter was a disaster...I didn't noe how to start it!! But trust me, it'll be really good, I have everything planned out so please stayed toon!  
  



	2. Untitled YET

"......" Squall stared at Rinoa giving her a 'now look what you did' face.  
"......" Rinoa stared back giving a very innocent look.  
"......" Squall gave an 'oh jeez not this look again......all right all right, I forgive you...grrrr my SeeD rank!!'  
"......" Rinoa gave an 'oh well' gesture.  
"Enough of this staring contest!" shouted Quistis, "do you two know how big of a trouble you two are in? Being an A student you should know better Squall, rule number 18 volume 2 garden regulations...and your SeeD rank...tsk"  
"WAHHHH," cried Rinoa, "Sorry Squall! I...I...ah what the heck, with your skills you can get back on A no sweat..." Quistis stared at Rinoa, "I...mean"  
"I understand," replied Squall, "I will report to headmaster Cid right away."  
" Squall," said Quistis, "you know, I can keep a secret it you want me to, after all, it'll be a shame if you drop a SeeD rank or maybe even two."  
" THAT'LL BE GREAT!" Shouted Rinoa, "Come on! What do you say Squall?"  
" I not sure if that's right Instructor Trepe," responded Squall.  
" Come on! Quisty will take care of the rest en?"  
Quistis laughed and nodded, "Ok, dismissed Squall, go back to your quarter, and Rinoa, I need to speak with you privately."  
" Alright..." Rinoa gave an 'I'm in trouble now!' look and walked inside Quistis's office.  
" Sit down please," Quistis smiled and sat in her own desk. "It is a little early for this conversation, but since you are here already...you see Rinoa." Quistis took a sip of tea out of her cup. " We've been observing you, and we came to a conclusion that you have to right potential and materiel to become a SeeD."  
" Really? Oh this will be great! I've always wanted to become a SeeD just like Squall!" exclaimed Rinoa.  
" Don't get your hopes high yet Rinoa, there's still two factors that we haven't covered yet. One being obviously the approval of your father General Caraway, and two, the training that you're going to receive may be harsh. Of course you can enter the B group, where Selphie received her training at Trabia garden, so you may not be able to return to Balamb for a very long period of time, at lease until your SeeD field exam,"  
" Which means..."  
" Yes, which means no Squall for six months,"  
" But that can't be! I'm not going to Trabia!" shouted Rinoa.  
" And I'm afraid that's not up to you to decide Rinoa, the training committee and Headmaster Cid or Matron Edea takes care of that, but of course what ever you want I can lend a mouth,"  
" Thank you Quistis, I...mean Instructor Trepe!" said Rinoa.  
" Alright, you may remain in the Garden until further notice. But at night, make sure you don't do that again," Quistis grinned, "Good bye,"  
  
Squall is waiting patiently outside Quistis's office. Until finally Rinoa popped out with joy and ran towards Squall.  
" SQUALLY!"  
" SHHHHH!" shushed Squall.  
" Oops...I did it again.... AHH Brithney Spears and her annoying songs and Pepsi commercials...anyways, Squall! I may become a SeeD!"  
" Really? That's great! When? Where?..."  
" What, Why, How?" Finished Quistis, " ask questions tomorrow, Squall return to your quarter. It's way past curfew. Rinoa, you may switch from the visitor dorms to the In Training Dorms. It's located on the 2nd floor of the Dormitory facility."   
" Alright," replied Squall.  
" Ok," Rinoa made a face and headed to the elevator.  
" Rinoa," called Squall. " Meet me at the cafeteria tomorrow morning."  
" It is morning you silly!"  
" You get the point..."   
" Heheh, ok,"  
  
" This is ridiculous," thought Rinoa. " I'm suppose to be the that's late...45 minutes of waiting..." Rinoa sighed and drank her coffee.  
" RINOA!" Selphie came along with her breakfast.  
" Hey Selph," said Rinoa, "......" Rinoa stared at Selphie breakfast with curiosity. " Coke and chocolate for breakfast?" (Eugenie, have neone in mind?)  
" Tee-Heh, it's my favorite combination!" Selphie popped open her bottle cap and went silent, " I WON $100,000! Whoo-hoo!" Just than Irvine walked into the cafeteria. " Sorry Rinoa, I..I...gotto go! Irvie's here!"  
" Sure, sure, I'm leaving too,"  
" Where're ya goin'?"   
" Dormitory, Squall's room...boy is he gonna get some early spankings,"  
" ...HE STOOD YOU UP????" Shouted Selphie.  
" SHH! Geez make it louder for the people in the back!"  
" I heard it!" yelled the people from the back. Rinoa rolled her eyes.   
" Anyway, I better get going,"   
" Bu-bye!...Irvine!! Over here!!"  
  
Rinoa made it to Squall's room with her evil Sorceress look. Squall was still there sleeping like a pig. Rinoa Swooshed up his blanket and he finally woke up...  
" Oh good morning Rinoa...is it 7:00 already?"  
" ahhaa..." grined Rinoa madly, "There's something called the alarm clock 'dear'"  
Squall leaned over to his alarm clock.  
" Oops..."  
  
  



	3. Rinoa's Breakout

" So...Rinoa, what brings you here?" questioned Squall.  
" Oh gee I don't know~ it's just that someone STOOD ME UP!?~ Oh it's not that big of a deal at ALL?!~ Just that now I'll cast some...hmm lets say...umm...I have Blizzaras, oooo Firagas~ hot! Oops Curagas, don't need THAT on you, float? Useless, junk, oooooo Death!!!!"  
" Umm...Rinoa..."   
" Hmm?" Rinoa made an evil smile, "Oh! I get it! You want GF's instead en? I have Diablos, Shiva, Ifirt, Alexander, Pendemona, Cerberus, and Carbuncle? When did that get in there? Oh yes, let's see...."  
" Okay okay! Sorry Rinoa! Don't have to kill me! And by the way I have Shiva...whoa! Take it easy! Rinoa!" Rinoa was already at it with drawing magic off Squall.  
" Fire, Blizzard, Water, Aero, SHIVA! There, acquired Shiva! Ha!"   
" Ow, ou, ouch! Hey, heeey....Hey watch it!" Rinoa chased Squall around his room..." Waheey!~ Sorry! I'll make it up to you!"  
" Heheh ok~ So how was that for a morning exercise? That'll get you lose some of your pounds."  
" Geez..."  
" Hello! Fellow prisoners, this is the headmaster speaking! I have an announcement to make! Would Rinoa Heartily please come to my office please, ahh Squall, if you want to, you can come over too! That is all."  
" Aiya...he really had to make it this big...now everyone knows..." moaned Rinoa.  
" Rinoa, wait, I'm coming too, and junction my Shiva and magic back to me! She's my favorite GF!"  
" Ok,...........there!"   
They made their way to the elevator, and got off at the 3rd floor. There they saw Matron standing in front with her usual pleasant smile.   
" He's in there," said Edea.  
Rinoa smiled back and headed towards the door.  
" Rinoa..." started Squall. "You know, whatever the Headmaster decides... you should follow it....you know...it's for your good."  
" I know, yea like he's going to dispatch me to Trabia,"  
  
Rinoa walked in the master room and sat down at the guest chair.  
" Hello Rinoa, well, congratulations, you are officially a SeeD in training! And here is your D-A, short for Digital Agenda" The moment she saw the logo on the agenda she froze. It was the logo of Trabia! She stared at it thinking... 'don't worry, he gave me the wrong one, you know how Cid is' She opened up the Agenda and she froze again,   
  
----System logged on----  
----student ID 7342-Rinoa Heartily---17  
----Trabia Garden in training class B  
----GF experience --- YES NO  
  
"Trabia Garden!? NO! I'm not going there!" It was like she exploded or something. " Why Headmaster? Why? I'm not good enough for Balamb? Is that it? I'm a level 39 and...and...I'm going to be apart from Squall..."  
" Yes, no, well, that's what Squall intended...I MEAN...I intended this...yes that's it! I did!"  
" Squall? He wanted....wanted...me to leave?"   
" No! No! No! Well...yes....NO! Rinoa, he did..didn't...I'm sorry Rinoa. I mean HE'S sorry...Oh for crying out loud I can't get my head straight!"  
" Squall wanted me to leave? But...why?" She was almost in tears. "......."  
And Squall was outside thinking (Dammit, Cid I told you not to metion me)  
" Squall meant it good Rinoa," said Matron. Squall rushed in.  
" Rinoa I can explain," said Squall  
" Oh no you don't have to explain, you wanted me to leave or you just think I'm not good enough? Or is it just that you want to end our relationship right here and..."  
" Rinoa this has NOTHING to do with our relationship! Take it easy Rinoa!"   
" Squall my child, no need to raise your voice like this," Edea exclaimed.  
Rinoa rushed our and slammed the door and it was a bit cracked.  
" OHH my door!" exclaimed Cid.  
Squall chased after Rinoa.  
" Rinoa, Rinoa...wait..." Squall followed her nearly around the garden and they made it to the Celebration Hall, where they first met.  
" WHY?" Rinoa finally stopped and turned around. " Why did you want me to leave?"  
" It's for your good!....you're taking this pretty hard Rinoa."  
"......"  
"......"  
And there it goes their famous stare.  
" It wasn't his idea..." Matron came along using teleport. "My child, don't be mad at Squall...in fact he had nothing to do with this..."  
" Matron don't...." Squall mumbled. And Edea nodded.  
" Then who's is it?" asked Rinoa.  
" That I can't tell you. I'm sorry, all I can say is Squall has nothing to do with this. Wasn't his idea and he took it as hard as you did when he heard the news."  
"......" Rinoa stared at Squall and Edea walked away.   
" Just chillax, both of you." Said Edea.  
" I'm sorry...just haven't been myself." Started Rinoa. " I just...I don't know...I thought you were giving up, you know, like how I'm being so childish all the time."  
" I would never...never mind...."  
" Squall, voice your feelings, or I won't understand, how many times have I said this already?"  
"......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I didn't want to go...

¡§ Trabia en?¡¨ thought Rinoa while twisting and turning in her bed. ¡§Edea said it wasn¡¦t Squall¡¦s   
idea, than whose is it?¡¨ Rinoa thought and thought and than she remembered what Quistis said to her.   
¡¥Don't get your hopes high yet Rinoa, there's still two factors that we haven't covered yet. One being   
obviously the approval of your father General Caraway, and two, the training that you're going to receive   
may be harsh¡K¡¦ ¡§ Quistis? No¡Kcan¡¦t be¡K General Caraway, Caraway, my father¡KMY FATHER!¡¨   
Rinoa exclaimed with anger, ¡§ He just think I can¡¦t do it can¡¦t I? He thinks I¡¦m too weak, afraid of me   
having to harsh of a training? Afraid to lose me? Well let me tell him something! He already lost me!   
There¡¦s nothing he can do about it!¡¨  
  
In the morning, Rinoa rushed up to Cid¡¦s office to clarify everything.   
¡§ Headmaster! I need to speak to the headmaster! Please!¡¨ She said to the guard, and she was let in   
because of the innocent look.  
¡§ Piece of Cake,¡¨ thought Rinoa, ¡§I¡¦m beginning to like this innocent look¡K¡¨  
¡§ Good morning Rinoa! Said Cid with a coffee in his hand. Edea was there too, but when she saw   
Rinoa coming in, she smiled and walked away.  
¡§ Good morning Headmaster¡KI¡¦ll go straight to the point¡K¡¨  
¡§ No gaps, I like that. That¡¦s how Trabia students should act like, just like that¡K. number 37179,   
Selphie Timmit¡Kyup.¡¨ Rinoa sighed and turned into her innocent look.  
¡§ Headmaster! ~¡¨ Rinoa said dramatically, with her hands on her head like a demsil in distress ¡§   
did my father¡KGeneral Caraway, * sniff * (fake) to tell me to go to Trabia? * fake cry cry cry* PLEASE   
headmaster¡Kplease¡KI love my father very much¡K.(fake)¡Kin fact, too much¡Kto know that my dear dear   
father, is keeping something away from me! WAHHHHHH¡¨   
¡§ Ohh¡K.poor Rinoa¡Kalright¡KGeneral told me specifically not to tell you it was his idea, in fact,   
he told me to blame it on Squall¡Khahaha¡Kevil plan of his, but I couldn¡¦t just blame it on one of my best   
student¡Kso hahaha¡K.I didn¡¦t know you have this, WONDERFUL bond with your father¡K¡¨  
Suddenly a RAGE (Fujin) of anger rushed up to Rinoa¡K ¡¥ that man!¡¦ ¡§thanks Headmaster¡KI¡¦ll   
have a little talk with my the man¡K¡¨  
  
  
¡§ Hey may I speak to the man?¡¨ Rinoa called her father during the night. The maid answered.  
¡§ Scuse me Sir, it¡¦s your daughter.¡¨ Said the maid.  
¡§ Rinoa? Oh my dear lord, the first time she called home! Rinoa?¡¨  
¡§ Yea, get to the point.¡¨ Replied Rinoa harshly. ¡§ Why did you sent me to Trabia.¡¨  
¡§ Rinoa¡KI¡KI¡Kdon¡¦t know what you mean.¡¨  
¡§ Oh enough with that¡Kwhy did you want to blame it on Squall? You no good father, you don¡¦t   
have a clue how to be a father¡Kall you ever care about it your responsibilities as a Galibadia top military   
man, well, at the same time, you lost the responsibilities of being an understanding, loving father I always   
wanted you to be.¡¨   
¡§¡K¡K.I never knew you felt that way Rinoa, you know, you have to talk to me¡K¡¨  
¡§ Oh yea? How? Just tell me, y did you blame it on Squall?¡¨  
¡§ Rinoa, I¡¦ll be totally honest with you, he¡¦s wrong for you! He¡¦s silent and unreachable, you two   
will never get along.¡¨  
¡§Aha¡Kthat¡¦s it¡K.that¡¦s JUST who you are dad! You never see the most in people, you judge   
people so quickly! You don¡¦t take the time, consider, and think about what you¡¦re doing, and see the best   
sides of people¡Kyou know what¡K.WE are the once that will never get along dad¡Kwell, decision has been   
made¡KI will go to Trabia, just what you wanted, than maybe we can get along¡K¡¨  
After that she hung up¡K  
  
The day has come for Rinoa to leave¡KSquall was the one who will be taking her there. The ride   
on the airplane seemed so fast, it seemed like just a split second¡Kbut whitin that split second, Rinoa¡¦s   
memories with Squall all rushed back¡KThe dance, Timber, the arguments, Deling city, FH¡¦s concert,   
Edea¡¦s battle, Esthar, the times in Space¡K. they were all wonderful¡Kand she wonders why she never   
forgot these memories even after all the experience she had with the GF¡¦s. They must be too hard to let go.   
She couldn¡¦t help it¡Kthe tears just sort of, came, they rushed down her cheeks. Squall noticed it too. Squall   
remembered that on the Ragonorok Rinoa said it feels good when you know someone it holding on to you,   
it gives you comfort just knowing that. So, he did. Squall sat near Rinoa and hugged her close¡K¡K¡K¡K.  



	5. I love you...

Well¡K.my story wasn¡¦t moving ne wherez¡Kso my friend came and helped me¡K:P  
  
  
¡§I don¡¦t want to go,¡¨ whispered Rinoa.  
¡§It¡¦s not that long of a time¡KI¡¦ll be waiting¡K¡¨ joked Squall.  
¡§Promise me Squall,¡¨ Rinoa hugged Squall closer.  
¡§She¡¦s really taking this seriously¡K¡¨ thought Squall, ¡§ Rinoa, I¡K¡¨  
¡§Huh? What is it?¡¨ replied Rinoa.  
¡§Never mind, nothing important.¡¨  
¡§We¡¦ve landed!¡¨ Shouted the pilot, who happened to be Irvine. ¡§Yo, I¡¦ll give you two some time   
alone ok? And I¡¦ll just sorta check out the hot chicks of Trabia.  
¡§Selphie will kill you for that Irvine!¡¨ Shouted Rinoa.  
¡§Tch, yea like she¡¦ll EVER find out.¡¨  
¡§ Squall, promise me YOU will never be like that!¡¨  
¡§ Do you honestly think I¡¦m like that? That Irvine is screwed man,¡¨ started Squall, ¡§And besides,   
you¡¦re¡K.nevermind.¡¨  
¡§ ¡K¡K. Squall you should learn to complete your sentences¡Kyou keep me from the truth if you do   
this all the time.¡¨   
¡§ I¡¦ll¡Ktry to improve on that when you return.¡¨  
¡§ Alright :)¡KI have to go Squall,¡¨  
¡§ Ok¡KI¡¦ll miss you Rinoa, a lot¡Kbye.¡¨  
¡§¡K¡Kis that ALL you have to say? What about something you have to do? Not even a goodbye   
kiss?¡¨  
¡§¡K¡K¡¨  
¡§¡K¡K¡¨ Without hesitation, Rinoa closed her eyes, Squall leaned over and pressed his mouth   
against his¡Kthis wonderful moment was interruped by Irvine bursting in.  
¡§ WHOA! Hot stuff Squall! Way ta go!¡¨ Rinoa slipped back in a embarrasing site. ¡§Anyways,   
Rinoa, you haveta go, the headmaster is waiting.¡¨  
¡§ See you Rinoa¡Ksoon I hope¡Klove you¡K¡¨ Rinoa gave a surprised look because Squall was the   
last person that she expected to hear it from.  
¡§ Love you too.¡¨ Step by step, Squall saw her walked farther, and farther away from him, until she   
was finally not visible, Squall never blinked one bit. Although through his ears, he could hear those three   
words ring¡K  
Days, weeks, months passed by, and it was terrible for Squall. At first it wasn¡¦t clear, but slowly,   
he turned back to his old self¡Kcold, always repeating¡Kwhatever, feeling life is meaningless. But still,   
Squall and Rinoa send letters through the D-A.  
  
Dearest Squall,  
I miss you so much! Everytime I see your letters I feel so much happier. Trabia is good, heh, and   
lots of guys sent me flowers! BUT don¡¦t worrie! They are all idiots, compared to you! Oh, I just wish you   
were by my side, I feel like I could do anything, knowing you would catch me when I fall, or be there when   
I feel down¡Kbut now, it¡¦s just not¡Kthere, if you know what I mean¡Kbut I always know, you would   
always love me right? Because I think I feel the same way.  
  
With Love, Rinoa   
  
  
Squall bit his lip and decided to write back. His heart was sore and he felt so lonely¡Khe felt he was all   
alone again, just like when Ellone left him.  
  
Dearest Rinoa,   
I miss you too¡KI think I feel the same way¡Kno, I know I feel the same way¡Kand I will still   
catch you when you fall, or feel down. I know I¡¦m not there by your side Rinoa, but my heart is. Geez I   
don¡¦t know how to express my feelings too well can¡¦t I? Well, three words, Luv ya lotz¡Kand wish you the   
best luck,  
Squall  
  



End file.
